bss_suggestionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
In this page, there are all the rules. 1: No swearing. '''If you see someone swearing, contact Personell123, and he will take care of the situation as soon as possible. 2: '''Be polite. Being rude to people will result in a warning, the second time is a 1 day block, third time is a 1 week block, fourth time is a 1 year block, fifth time is a permanent block. You have been warned. 3: Respect ideas. if you don't respect people's ideas, you will be blocked by Personell123. 4:' no inappropriate images. '''if u post a inappropriate image, u will be blocked for 1 year. 5:' no being rude to mods. if your rude to a mod, u will be blocked for 2 weeks. 2nd time u will be blocked for 1 year. 6: '''no impersonation. '''if u pretend to be someone, even though your not, u will be blocked forever. But if your being honest about being fake, u won't be blocked. 7: '''no spamming. if u spam, it will result in a 1 week block. 8: no harassing users. '''if u get caught harassing another user, u will be blocked for 1 year. 9: '''no pranks. (Unless its a joke). '''if u want to prank the community, then u will have to say its a joke. if u dont, u will be blocked for 1 year. 10: '''no threatening others. '''if u use death threats against other users, u will be blocked forever. 11: '''no inappropriate usernames. '''if u have a inappropriate username, u will be blocked forever. 12: '''no vandalizing. '''if u vandalize a page, u will be blocked for 1 year. 2nd offense will be a block lasting forever. 13: '''editing others profile in ANY way, is not allowed. if u edit someone's profile without their permission, will result in a 1 year block. If they gave u permission, then you won't be blocked. 14: flooding the discussions with the same topic, is NOT allowed. '''if u want to make a discussion post, u can. But u can't spam the discussions. For example, 6 discussion posts within the last 3 hours, will not be tolerated. 15: '''have fun on the wiki! '''we hope u will have fun here on the wiki! 16: '''criticizing '''criticizing is allowed, but it needs to be constructive. we will encourage criticism now, as long as it doesn't cause drama. 17: '''no severe drama. '''if you cause drama or encourage it, you will get a warning to a 1 year block depending on the drama. 18: '''language. '''languages other then English will be allowed, but we will translate it to see what your saying, to make sure your not swearing or doing something your not supposed to do. 19: '''no inappropriate ideas. '''if your idea has something to do with these: innapropriate topics, etc. it will be deleted RIGHT AWAY. Read this '''if you want a new rule to be enforced, let Theoretical tsar bomba know, so he can enforce it. ' do not make a comment for a new rule, just let the founder know, and he can enforce it!' IF YOU MAKE A COMMENT THAT DOES NOT FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS ABOVE, YOUR COMMENT WILL BE DELETED AND YOU WILL BE BLOCKED. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING. Category:Important page